


Watching you Fail, Watching you Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 5.18, Castiel is gone, presumed dead.  Gabriel goes to the only people who knew him well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you Fail, Watching you Fall

**Title** : Watching you Fail, Watching you Fall

 **Author** : Miss ‘Drea/[](http://placeofinsanity.livejournal.com/profile)[ **placeofinsanity**](http://placeofinsanity.livejournal.com/)   
 **Recipient:**  [](http://ihasstopwatch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ihasstopwatch**](http://ihasstopwatch.livejournal.com/)   
 **Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel/Dean  
 **Rating:** R/NC-17  
 **Summary** : After 5.18 Castiel is gone, and Gabriel goes to the only people who know him well. The Winchester brothers.  
 **Notes:** You asked for hurt/comfort, but it’s not post-apocalypse, this just so worked more. I included some D/S, bloodplay, and manifestations of an angel's true self. Sorry it took forever, this is a pinch-hit, so hopefully you like it.  ::sheepish::  
 **Warnings:** DP, and angst.

 

*

 

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” a familiar, yet subdued voice says from the bathroom door of their newest motel room. “I can’t...feel him anywhere.”

 

Sam’s head jerks up, and he knows that something’s wrong with Dean because his brother doesn’t, to look at Gabriel framed in the light of the bathroom. “Yeah,” he answers because Dean isn’t. “How’d you...?”

 

“Know?” Gabriel interrupts sharply. “How do you think I know, Gigantor?” Dean still isn’t responding and Sam is left to shrug uncomfortably. “Castiel is the... _only_ Angel I’ve been in contact with since I left Home,” Gabriel whispers, all trace of sharpness gone. “And now, he’s gone.”

 

They’re silent for another long moment, Sam struggling to find words and Dean staring down at his hands. His face is still bruised. “So,” Gabriel says painfully slowly, “what finally got him?” he asks, hoarse, still not moving from his spot in the doorway. “What kil–was it Raphael?”

 

It takes Dean a couple of breaths but finally he speaks. “No.” Gabriel moves for the first time at the word, his head jerks up and pins Dean with a stare. “He c-carved the Angel Sigils into his chest.” Gabriel jerks a little, like the words physically injure him. “Used it to clear the room so we could rescue Adam.”

 

There isn’t even a finger-snap to herald the change and Sam stars when suddenly Gabriel is across the room and pinning Dean to the bed. “Just say yes!” He’s screaming it. “Just say yes and make them give you back my brother!”

 

Sam grabs Gabriel’s shoulder uselessly, knowing that it won’t do any good but needing to help his brother anyway. “Gabriel!” he insists, “Gabriel let him go!” Dean just lays there passively, splayed under the Archangel.

 

“Do you two mudmonkey’s even understand?” Gabriel is half-begging, half-pleading. “He’s dead because of you ”

 

Dean’s hands come up to clutch at Gabriel’s forearms. “I know that. Do you really think I don’t?”

 

It takes the wind out of Gabriel’s sails, and he slumps in Dean’s loose grip. “You’ve both lost each other once,” Gabriel murmurs. “Once because of me.”

 

“You gave him back,” Sam says, still holding onto his shoulder.

 

Gabriel, still straddling Dean’s lap, turns to look at sam. “You’re never going to say yes, are you?” He’s defeated, quiet, amber eyes a muddy, sad, brown.

 

They both shake their hands in tandem. “Not after Cas,” Dean adds. “Not after what happened.”

 

A strange expression crosses Gabriel’s face. He looks torn for a second before it melts into determination. He pulls his Archangel’s blade out from the pocket of space and time it waited in, and looked down at Dean. “Don’t worry,” he says with a shred of his old self in his smirk, “I’m not going to kill you.” The smile intensifies into a brief grin. “Sambo,” he murmurs, turning on Dean’s hips to face the other brother, slicing a long cut across his arm. “Drink.”

 

Sam recoils, nearly falling off the bed. “You can’t–you can’t ask me to do that ” He is panicking, flailing and Dean moves then, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist.

 

“Dude,” Dean says, softly, like he’s coaxing a wild animal, “what the fuck?”

 

The blood is dripping down Gabriel’s arm, pooling in the crooks of his elbow before sliding off to land on Dean’s chest. “If Sam were to say yes to Lucifer,” he explains, heedless of the blood, “he’d need gallons of demon blood just to survive the merge.” He extends Sam his arm, manfully ignoring Sam’s whimper. “My blood burns it out. For good.”

 

It’s cheating, he knows its cheating but he can’t stop himself from offering. Can’t stop himself from trying.

 

Sam’s eyes lock on Dean’s, asking, pleading, begging. “I can’t,” he whimpers. “Don’t make me do this, Gabriel.”

 

With his free hand, Gabriel drags a finger through his hot, sparkling blood and brushes it oh-so-gently against Sam’s lower lip. “Don’t worry Gigantor,” he says fondly, “I’ve got you.”

 

The scent is achingly familiar but at the same time, completely different. Against his will, Sam licks his lips and the taste explodes inside his head. Dark, forbidden, warm but there’s something different. Something light and airy and it feels a little like flying.

 

Sucking Ruby’s blood had always aroused him, it doesn’t surprise him that a taste of Gabriel’s would do the same.

  
All that from the small taste. He can hear Dean say his name as he yanks Gabriel’s arm closer to him. He seals his lips around the wound and sucks to Gabriel’s high pitched moan.

 

The world fades around him, centering around the taste and feel of Gabriel’s heartbeat. Abstractly he can feel his erection against the zipper of his jeans. He can almost hear Gabriel panting and when Dean’s hand falls on his knee only then does he look up.

 

He blinks.

 

Gabriel’s face is twisted into an expression of desperate lust, the shadow of wings stretching across the motel room wall. He’s also hard.

Hard and pressed against Dean.

 

Dean’s expression is torn between confusion and want. Sam gives Gabriel’s arm a final lick and the Angel gasps, grinding down against Dean. The wound heals but Gabriel is still shaking. When he looks up, his eyes are a warm golden color, sweat beading his forehead. “Feel better?” he asks roughly, and Sam does.

 

But. Sam’s body can’t figure out why he isn’t fucking yet.

 

“Yeah,” he manages to say, voice wrecked. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

Another fingersnap and Gabriel’s back in the doorway to the bathroom, all traces of blood gone. He’s clearly hard and when Sam’s gaze skitters over his brother, so is Dean.

 

Later he can blame the blood.

 

He always does.

 

Gabriel has this endlessly wounded expression in his unguarded eyes when Sam reaches him. “Is that what Castiel would do for you?” he asks softly. “Remind you of the Angel inside?”

 

He licks his lips once and Sam follows the motion with his eyes. “Yeah,” he answers. “Minus the blood sucking.” It’s a shadow of his old humor but Sam is glad its there.

 

Gabriel might have said more but Sam kisses him instead, patience already worn thin by blood and power. He spreads the taste of Gabriel’s blood between them, and he can hear Dean’s indignant ‘hey ’ from behind them but they both ignore him, too caught up in each other. Gabriel gave Sam most of his blood, but he definitely has enough for this; and Sam bucks up against his hardness.

 

He grinds desperately into Sam’s own aching erection, canting his hips and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck to tug him closer.

 

Distantly, he can hear grumbling from the bed and there’s another fingersnap followed by a predictable outraged shout. Sam breaks away from the kiss to look at Dean. Dean who is tied to the bed, splayed, half-naked and pissed. “Sorry Dean,” Gabriel rumbles, “but that rocket in your pocket tells me you really don’t want to leave.”

  


Wings flare gold for a second and Gabriel drags Sam’s unprotesting to the bed. Grace and blood thrum through him and Sam is all about ready to throw Gabriel against the wall. But Gabriel only has eyes for Dean. “Sam, dude, come on,” his pleading brother says, and Sam can’t even focus on him. His world has narrowed to instinct and sex appeal. Just like with Ruby.

 

Only so much better.

 

Gabriel swoops in and claims Dean’s mouth, the kiss looks wet and sloppy, all tongues and teeth. For all his protestations, Dean is giving as good as he gets, kissing back just as heatedly. Sam impatiently waits his turn at Gabriel’s mouth and when Dean finally breaks to breath, Sam jerks Gabriel’s face up to his.

 

It’s Gabriel who pulls him onto the bed, kneeling next to Dean’s chest. It takes another fingersnap to rid all three of them from their clothes and Dean snarls ineffectually, tugging at his bonds.

 

“Should we let him go?” Gabriel whispers against Sam’s ear, and the sound is so _dirtybadwrong_ Sam gasps at it.

 

“Yeah,” he manages finally, everything pulsing in time to his rapid heartbeat. “Yeah, let him move.”

 

Gabriel’s smirk is all the tell Dean gets, but he figures it out real quick, locking his hands around Gabriel’s bare waist. (The Archangel is so much smaller than they are.)

 

“So how’s this going to work, guys?” Gabriel asks loudly and Sam looks down to meet Dean’s gaze. They’ve been out of sync for a while, but there are a thousand things left unsaid in Dean’s green eyes. They hold the tableau for what feels like forever, before Dean breaks the stare. “Get on your knees, Gabriel,” he murmurs, low and rough. “We’re both going to fuck you.” Gabriel immediately drops to his knees, collapsing to all fours with a deep groan. “At the same time.”

 

His arms give out and Gabriel buries his face in the scratchy comforter. Sam slides across to Dean, leaning shoulder to shoulder with him. “You ever done this, Dean?” he murmurs quietly. He can feel Dean move, touching him on the sweat damped skin on the small of his back.

 

“Of course I have, Sammy,” he purrs, trailing his hand up his spine to clasp his shoulder. “Haven’t you?”

 

Sam spares Dean a smile, dimples showing. “I went to _college_.”

 

“If you two kids are done chatting...” Gabriel growls. “I’m waiting.”

 

With twin chuckles, Dean and Sam move. Sam slides his hand down Gabriel’s back, bowing him closer to the bed, displaying his as for Dean’s questing fingers. “You’re an Angel, Gabe...” Dean murmurs. “How much prep do you really need?”

 

“Not,” Gabriel begins slowly, then, as Dean slowly slides a finger inside him, “not mu- _fuck!_ -ch.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun, right?” Dean asks, more of Sam than of Gabe, twisting his finger up to press at Gabriel’s prostate.

 

“Fuck!” There’s a muffled snap and suddenly there’s lube coating Dean’s fingers. “Get. On. With it.”

 

After drinking blood, Sam could go for fucking hours but this time, he whole-heartedly agreed with Gabriel. He presses up against Dean’s side, sliding his own hand down to cup at Gabriel’s balls. “Patience,” Dean chastises.

 

“Fuck patience,” Gabriel growls back. “Fuck me.”

 

“Gimme a hand here, Sammy?” Dean asks over Gabriel’s groan, sliding in three fingers without preamble.

 

Sam finds himself with a handful of lube, and spreads it liberally over his brother’s very interested cock. If he gets a thrill from it, he doesn’t say it, keeping his eyes down on Gabriel’s twitching ass. Dean’s head falls back and he’s more than ready now, his dick curved up towards his belly.

 

And though their preparation was light compared to what they’d really need, Dean slides in smoothly and without pain. Gabriel shouts and writhes but Dean doesn’t move, shifting his stance enough to get one hand under him. “It’s gonna be a tight fit, Sammy,” he whispers, voice choked.

 

“I got this, Dean.” Dean begins to thrust shallowly as Sam works in a finger under Dean’s cock. And fuck but its hot, touching Dean’s dick while he fucks Gabriel. Its messy and sloppy but the noise that Gabe is making...

 

Two fingers slide in easily suddenly and Sam wonders if the sound of Gabriel snapping his fingers got lost under the grunts, whimpers and groans. Either way, he presses against Dean’s back and lines himself up, feeling Dean’s balls caress him. “Fuck,” he grunts, before he can even get the head in, and rests his head between Dean’s shoulder blades.

 

He jerks when Dean takes him in hand and guides him in.

 

*

 

“You see,” the voice says, sinuous and wrong. “You see, my most favorite Brother...they don’t need you after all.”

 

Castiel, alone, hurt and without his Grace sleeps restlessly in the hospital bed somewhere in Tulsa. He dreams every night, of Lucifer, every night of how he failed.

 

And every night he knows better to believe Lucifer’s lies.

 

(He chooses to forget that Angel’s can’t.)

 

*End

 


End file.
